Un nouveau départ
by ParamedicAhuntsic
Summary: Belle décide de revenir à Storybrooke, le directeur de la bibliothèque M.Gold est mystérieux et attirant. À VENIR SCÈNE ÉROTIQUES.
1. Un nouveau départ

Jour 1: Un nouveau départ

Fraîchement arrivée de Boston, Belle se rend chez son amie d'enfance, Ruby, qui a gentiment accepter de l'héberger en tant que colocataire aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait. Storybrooke était son chez soi, quelle a été contrainte de quitter durant son adolescence suite à la mort prématurée de sa mère. Maintenant adulte, elle souhaite renouer avec ses racines.

Elle se rend chez Granny pour y prendre un café et y éplucher les journaux à la recherche d'un emploi. Une des annonces concerne un poste de bibliothécaire à la bibliothèque municipale de la ville. Aimant les livres, elle se dépêche d'empoigner le téléphone et appelle au numéro figurant sur l'annonce.

\- Bibliothèque de Storybrooke, , directeur de l'établissement à l'appareil, comment puis-je vous aider?

Un fort accent écossais émane de la voix de son interlocuteur.

-Euh... Bonjour, j'appelle concernant le poste de bibliothécaire, je suis intéressée...

\- Oui, puis-je prendre votre nom?

-C'est Belle French.

-D'accord Mlle French, seriez-vous disponible pour un entretient dans 30 minutes?

-Aucun problème j'y serai, merci beaucoup.

-Soyez ponctuelle svp.

Décidément, l'accent écossais donne un certain charme à la voix du directeur.

Belle retourne chez elle afin d'y prendre une douche et de se changer.

Après une bonne douche fraîche, elle enfile des vêtements convenables et se dirige vers la bibliothèque.

Belle se gare devant la bibliothèque et entre dans le bâtiment. Une secrétaire siège dans le hall d'entrée.

-Bonjour, j'ai un entretient à 11h pour le poste de bibliothécaire.

-Un instant je vais aviser , veuillez vous asseoir en attendant que le directeur vous reçoive.

-Merci.

L'endroit est tel quel comme dans ses souvenirs, un lieu chaleureux et toujours aussi peu fréquenté. Étant un peu nerveuse, elle regarde un peu partout en attendant son entretient.

POV Gold

J'espère que cette fille fera l'affaire, avec la petite quantité de postulant, il ne peut se permettre de faire le difficile.

Lorsqu'il arrive à la réception, une magnifique jeune femme attend assise au bord de la fenêtre. Cheveux bruns foncés, yeux bleus comme la chevalière qu'il porte à son doigt, le visage innocent, comme, émerveillé par la simplicité des lieux, jamais il n'avait vu une aussi belle femme. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, respire un bon coup et continue son chemin jusqu'à cette délicieuse jeune femme.

POV Belle

Un son de cliquetis sur le sol attire son attention, un homme d'âge mûr s'avance vers elle. En costume trois pièce, il paraît trop chic pour les lieux. Il a les cheveux mi-longs, qui caressent ses épaules et les yeux noirs. Il boîte en s'appuyant sur une canne. Elle peut enfin mettre un visage sur la voix sensuelle de son interlocuteur.

-Bonjour, vous devez être Mlle French?

\- En effet, et vous devez être le directeur, ?

-Lui-même, vous pouvez me suivre, nous allons à mon bureau.

Elle suit l'homme juisqu'a un imposant bureau, où la porte est digne de la porte d'un château.

-Je vous en prie, veuillez prendre un siège

La voix de Gold ne la laisse pas indifférente. Il ferme la porte derrière eux et se dirige vers un petit bar, où il sert deux verres de whisky et revient servir son hôte et s'assoit à son tour.

Un petit moment de silence durant l'homme observe curieusement la jeune femme.

-Êtes-vous nouvelle dans le coin?

-Je suis plutôt une revenante, j'ai déménagée au début de mon adolescence à Boston peu après la mort de ma mère.

-Je suis désolé.

-J'ai tourné la page maintenant.

-Revenons à nos moutons... J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous êtes intéressée par ce poste?

-Et bien, j'adore les livres, l'ambiance paisible de l'endroit. Et puis, je connais bien les lieux, j'y ai passée la grande majorité de mes temps libres lorsque j'étais enfant.

-C'est bien, vous savez que le lieu est très peu achalandé et qu'il y aura beaucoup de tâches connexes à effectuer?

-Oui, c'est pourquoi ce travail m'intéresse.

-Bien, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, dearie, il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de postulants, et vu votre enthousiasme, et bien, je vous prend à l'essai. Est-ce que cela vous convient?

-Euh oui, j'en suis ravie.

-Seriez-vous prête à commencer demain?

-Oui.

-Passez une bonne journée.

-Vous de même.

se lève et Belle fait de même. Tout deux se dirigent vers la porte.

-Permettez-moi de vous ouvrir la porte.

Au même moment, leurs mains se touchent à la poignée de la porte. Le contact est électrisant. Belle retire sa main et rougit:

-Si vous insistez...

Belle retourne chez elle et s'installe confortablement dans la chambre.


	2. Le début de quelque chose

**Bonjour, voici le deuxième chapitre de ma première fiction. J'espère que vous aimez. Et bien sûr, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (j'ai oublié de le mentionner à mon premier chapitre).**

Jour 2:

Ce matin là, Belle se réveille tôt. Encore embrouillée par le sommeil, qui lui a terriblement manqué cette nuit là, elle se demande qu'est-ce qui fait qu'elle a tant hâte de commencer son emploi. Est-ce le fait qu'il s'agit probablement de son emploi de rêve ou est-ce le mystérieux directeur qui la fait fondre? Elle décide d'arrêter de se poser la question puis file déjeuner avec Ruby à la cuisine.

-Bon matin, dit Ruby.

-Mmmmm... Dit Belle trop fatiguée pour formuler une quelconque réponse.

\- Houla, tu m'as l'air d'avoir passée une sale nuit toi. Dit Ruby, un peu amusée.

-Mouais, c'est la nouvelle job... Répondit Belle.

-La nouvelle job...? Questionna Ruby.

Belle se contente de ne rien dire.

-S'il te plaît, dit moi que ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce lâche de Gold.

Surprise, Belle se surprend à rougir.

-Je t'en prie, s'inquiéta Ruby, ne t'approche pas trop de cette ordure, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là, s'indigna Belle, qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter un tel jugement.

-Rien, dit Ruby, il ne m'inspire tout simplement pas confiance.

-T'inquiète, je serai prudente, dit Belle, de toute façon, il n'est pas mon genre. Après tout, c'est mon patron, non?

Arrivée au travail, Belle salue la secrétaire puis se dirige au bureau de Gold. La porte étant déjà ouverte, elle cogna timidement au cadre de porte puis attendit que le directeur lui fasse signe d'entrer.

-Bonjour Mlle French, êtes-vous prête à commencer, demanda Gold.

-Avec vous, n'importe quand...Euh je veux dire quand vous êtes prêt, balbutia Belle.

la regardait avec un sourire d'amusement, ce qui suffit à faire rougir Belle.

-Veuillez me suivre je vais vous monter les tâches à effectuer, dit Gold.

Belle suit l'homme sans poser de questions. Elle se surprend même à observer la démarche de son patron, même avec une canne, il parvenait à avoir une démarche imposante et... sexy.

Il l'emmena au lieu de tri des livres empruntés, il lui expliqua comment sont classés les livres, comment enregistrer un emprunt ou un retour pour les clients et plusieurs tâches nécessaires à l'emploi. Toute la journée, Belle ne se lassa pas d'écouter la voix à l'accent écossais sensuelle. Elle s'imaginait même entendre des mots assez suggestifs de la bouche de .

-Venez ici que je vous baise comme vous ne l'avez jamais été, dit Gold en la déshabillant des yeux.

-Pardon dit Belle, ce qui mit fin à sa rêverie.

-Mlle French, est-ce que ça va? Demanda .

-Ah, euh oui, dit Belle, ressentant toujours une chaleur dans son bas ventre.

-C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, si vous voulez bien, souhaiteriez-vous dîner avec moi dans mon bureau, dit Gold.

-Oui, je vais de ce pas chercher mon lunch.

Après avoir récupéré son repas, Belle se dirige vers le bureau du directeur. En entrant, elle fonce accidentellement dans qui se dirigeait à l'extérieur de son bureau. Elle perdit pied et tomba. Tout juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, une solide paire de bras l'empoigna par la taille puis la releva.

-Euh, merci... Dit Belle, un peu gêné par cet accident.

-Faites attention la prochaine fois, dearie. Répondit Gold froidement.

POV Gold

Un tel contact était délectable, plus même, excitant. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'embrasser les lèvres rosies et attirantes de Belle. Il dut se reprendre puis s'obligea à répondre froidement à Belle afin de cacher son attirance envers elle. Il se devait de rester professionnel.

POV Belle

Elle s'installa à la chaise se trouvant devant le bureau puis mangea en silence.

Le restant du dîner se passa calmement et très "professionnellement".

La journée passa également rapidement, Belle apprit tout ce qu'elle avait à apprendre puis quitta le travail pour aller chez elle.

 **Et puis, ça vous a plu? N'ayez pas peur de m'envoyer des reviews, je ne mord pas. :p**


	3. un rêve trop réaliste

**Rebonjour pour la deuxième fois de la journée, vous savez, quand on a de l'inspiration. J'espère que ma fiction vous intéresse encore alors voilà.**

Jour 3:

 _Rêve de Belle_

Belle est assise dans son bureau, elle a trouvé un livre qu'elle n'a pu s'empêcher de lire tout de suite. Installée à sa chaise de bureau, Belle lit son livre. Étant trop concentr.e, elle ne voit pas que Gold est entré. Silencieusement, il s'approche de Belle. Voulant savoir ce qui intéresse tant la jeune femme, il regarde par dessus l'épaule de Belle. Il prend le temps d'humer la délicieuse odeur de la lectrice, tout émoustillé, il ose même caresser la mèche de cheveux qui pendait devant le visage de la jeune femme.

Ce geste suffit à attirer l'attention de Belle.

-Mais...que faite-vous, dit Belle, parcourue d'un frisson.

-Chuuuuut, laissez vous faire, dit Gold excité par un tel contact.

Belle ne se contenta que de profiter du moment.

Elle entendit le son de la canne qui toucha le sol, puis Gold tourna la chaise pour que la jeune femme lui fasse face pui dit;

-Levez-vous Mlle French, dit Gold la voix pleine de promesse. Belle obtempéra.

-Que vais-je faire de vous, demanda Gold, que voulez-vous que je fasse de vous? Ajouta Gold.

Cette question suffit à accentuer la chaleur que Belle ressentait dans son bas ventre. Tout en s'approchant, La jeune femme dit:

-Embrassez-moi.

Au même moment, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. avait un goût de thé, un goût qui ne déplut pas à Belle. Elle poussa sa langue vers les lèvres de son patron puis les lécha. Ce geste permit à celle-ci de commencer une danse torride avec la langue de Gold.

Gold brisa leur baiser, ce qui donna un sentiment de manque à Belle.

-Je vous en prie, continuez, faites ce que vous voulez de moi mais faites quelque chose. Supplia Belle.

-Tout ce que je veux? Demanda Gold, les yeux remplis de désir.

-Absolument, répondit Belle tout aussi excitée.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, Belle se sentit lever du sol pour s'allonger sur son bureau.

Gold commença à embrasser Belle dans le cou, y laissant un chapelet de baisers humides. Il descendit jusqu'à la limite du chemisier de la jeune femme. Il remonta au lobe d'oreille et y chuchota:

-En voulez-vous plus? Demanda sensuellement Gold.

À cette demande, Belle embrassa avidement Gold puis tenta d'enlever le veston de celui-ci. Une fois retiré, Gold détacha un a un chaque bouton du chemisier de Belle et déposa des baisers sur chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau découverte. Belle ne pouvait s'empêcher d' emmêler ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme. Elle se permit même d'ôter une autre pièce du costume de gold.

Étant arrivé au dernier bouton du haut de Belle, Gold fit glisser le vêtement hors du corps de Belle puis contempla le magnifique corps de la jeune femme. Gold était presque rendu torse nu. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la tension que le pantalon exerçait sur son sexe dur, il dut détacher son pantalon.

Rien qu'à entendre le Zip du pantalon de Gold, son sous-vêtement était fichu, il était complètement mouillé. Belle entreprit de retirer sa jupe. Tout deux étaient en sous-vêtements.

-Laisse moi jeter un coup d'oeil à cette magnifique poitrine. Dit Gold.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Belle se retrouva sans soutient gorge. L'homme ne put qu'embrasser les bout de chair dressés par l'excitation. Elle se mit à gémir à la délectable torture que lui faisait subir Gold.

Il descendit jusqu'à son entre-jambe puis se mit à têter l'humidité du vêtement.

-Mmmmm, quel goût tu as! Remarqua Gold

Il déchira le morceau de tissu puis se mit à lécher le sexe de Belle. Elle se cambra aussitôt sur le bureau en réaction au plaisir que lui donnait son patron. Il commença par effectuer des cercles sur le clitoris de la jeune femme, puis inséra un de ses longs doigt dans le sexe de Belle, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri.

Belle suppliait Gold d'en finir, ce qui étira un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres de Gold. Il enleva le dernier morceau de tissu qui les séparaient puis enfonca toute sa longueur dans le sexe humide de Belle.

Belle se réveilla en sursaut, se demandant comment un rêve pouvait être aussi réaliste.

 **Voilà pour le troisième chapitre, pour le prochain chapitre, Belle devra faire face à son patron avec toutes les images de son rêve en tête. SVP envoyez moi des reviews, je veux améliorer ma fiction. A+**


	4. Une journée plus que parfaite

**Bonjour chers lecteurs, je vous souhaite un bon moment de lecture. A+**

Jour 4:

Troublée par un rêve si réaliste, Belle ne pouvait que ressentir une vive frustation. Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai. Elle s'était réveillée en sueur, ce qui l'obligea à prendre une douche.

Dans la salle de bain, Belle ferma les yeux et entrprit de se déshabiller en imaginant les mains de Gold sur son corps. Rien qu'à y penser, Belle sent son sexe s'humidifier. Elle frotta son entrejambe par dessus son sous-vêtement. Elle ôta son chandail, tout en stimulant sa petite boule de nerfs, elle dégrafa son soutien gorge, se délectant de ne sentir aucun vêtement sur sa poitrine dénudée.

Elle pinça ses tétons douloureusement mais tout aussi agréablement. Belle retira sa culotte, puis commença des mouvements circulaires sur son sexe mouillé. Elle sent le plaisir et l'excitation monter en elle. plus l'excitation monte, plus elle accélère le rythme. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'en peut plus et explose en un incroyable orgasme comme elle n'en a jamais eu.

Peu à peu, Belle retrouve ses esprits et prend finalement une douche.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle décide de s'habiller exactement comme dans son rêve et file au travail.

Lorsqu'elle arrive au boulot, elle observe son patron curieusement pour savoir ce que porte celui-ci. Belle reste bouche-bée, il porte exactement le même costume que dans son rêve.

-Tout va bien Mlle French? Demanda Gold.

-Euh, oui, c'est...curieux...Répondit Belle avec hésitation.

-Curieux? Répéta Gold.

-Laissez tomber. Dit Belle.

-Bon, et bien je vous laisse travailler, je superviserai afin de m'assurer de votre niveau d'autonomie. Déclara Gold.

Belle s'installe à son bureau puis trie la paperasse accumulée sur son plan de travail.

POV Gold

Il décide qu'aujourd'hui, il étudierait la réaction de Belle à son contact pour savoir si son attirance est réciproque.

Il la surprend en train de placer des livres sur une étagère, il s'approche et frôle son corps sur le dos de Belle et prend le livre qu'elle tient à la main. Il remarque aussitôt l'apparition de frisson sur les parties visibles de la peau de la jeune femme.

POV Belle

Sentir le souffle chaud de Gold dans son cou est grisant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle se retourne et regarde le directeur dans les yeux.

-Que faites-vous? Demanda Belle.

-Que croyez-vous, dearie, je prend un livre. Répondit ironiquement Gold.

-Ne refaites plus ça, répliqua Belle sur un ton de défi, s'ennuyant déjà du contact.

Alors que Belle fouille dans de vieux dossiers, Gold approche tel un prédateur guettant sa proie. Il se met derrière Belle et regarde ce qu'elle feuillette.

Ressentant de nouveau le souffle chaud de Gold dans son cou. Elle se retourne et dit;

-Je croyais vous avoir dit...Avant d'avoir terminé sa phrase, Gold plaque ses l`vres sur celles de Belles.

Après un moment, Belle ne résiste plus et lui rend son baiser. Elle enroule ses mains autour des épaules de Gold et rapproche son corps du sien.

Peu après, elle sent les mains de Gold dans le creux de ses reins. Belle gémit et s'accrocha de plus belle à l'homme

À bout de souffle, Gold met fin au baiser.

-Je suis désolé, je...je n'aurais pas dû. S'excusa Gold.

Il s'éloigna, laissant Belle seule. Elle avait besoin de son contact, de sa chaleur. Ne pas être près de lui était comme manquer d'air.

Belle chercha l'homme un peu partout et le trouva dans son bureau. L'air anxieux de Gold la terrifiait.

-Ne soyez pas désolé, ce fut merveilleux, le rassura Belle.

-Je ne suis qu,un pervers, vous devriez être fâché contre moi, me repousser. Souffla Gold.

Belle s'approcha de l'homme, il se leva et s'éloigna d'elle.

-Je suis un lâche, prononça Gold.

Belle s'approcha encore.

-Je vous en prie, embrassez-moi, pria Belle.

À cette demande, Gold chercha avidement les lèvres de la jeune femme. Après avoir laissé tomber sa canne, il approfondit le baiser et souleva Belle contre le mur. Il lécha les lèvres de la femme, comme pour demander la permission d'envahir la bouche de Belle. Il mordilla et titilla la langue de son amante puis la transporta jusqu'au bureau où il l'allongea. Il lui retira sa jupe, puis son sous-vêtement, pour accéder au sexe de Belle. Il se mit à genoux puis embrassa délicatement l'intérieur de chaque cuisse puis passa aux grandes lèvres du sexe de la femme en les tétant et en les léchant, ce qui fit gémir. Il fit de petits cercles sur le clitoris de Belle et enfonça lentement son doigt afin d'atteindre le point G. Il y pratiqua d'intenses caresses et sentit les muscles internes de Belle se contracter, il sut qu'elle allait jouir. Il rentra un deuxième doigt et accéléra le rythme jusqu'à ce que Belle hurle son nom. Après s'être remis de cet orgasme, elle descendit du bureau et se mit à son tour à genoux devant Gold qui venait de se lever.

Elle défit le bouton et la fermeture éclair du pantalon et fit glisser celui-ci jusqu'à ses pieds. Belle profita de la vue de cet organe fièrement dressé et dur juste pour elle, puis mit le sexe de son patron dans sa bouche. Alors qu'elle faisait des mouvements de va et viens, des succions et des baisers, Gold avertit Belle.

-Ah...Mmmmm... je vais éjaculer, tu peux te retirer, dit Gold.

-Non, je veux goûter à ce délectable nectar, répliqua Belle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Gold éjacula bruyamment dans la bouche de Belle.

Chacun se retira pour aller se faire une toilette.

Alors que la fin de la journée arriva, Gold invita Belle.

-Voudriez-vous dîner chez moi ce soir? Proposa Gold.

-Avec plaisir, répondit Belle.

-Disons, vers 19H00? dit Gold.

\- D'accord. Répondit Belle.


	5. Une soirée de rêve

**Voilà un moment que je n'avais pas publié, un problème de logistique m'en empêchait. Voici la suite que vous attendiez, bonne lecture.**

Jour 4 (suite):

Belle retourna chez elle le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Cette invitation la mettait de bonne humeur. Étant attendue pour 19h00, Belle prit le temps de se doucher. Lorsque Ruby arriva, elle dût passer à l'interrogatoire.

-Si je ne te connaissait pas, je dirais que tu as rencontré l'homme de ta vie, dit Ruby.

-Tu me connais trop bien, déclara Belle.

-Et puis-je savoir qui est l'heureux élu de ton cœur? Demanda Ruby, impatiente.

-C'est mon patron, , répondit Belle. Je sais que tu ne lui fait pas confiance mais ait confiance en moi, supplia Belle.

Belle partit et se dirigea à l'adresse donnée par Gold.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle fut émerveillée par la beauté du bâtiment, un manoir de style victorien.

Elle se présenta à la porte puis vint pour cogner, avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit devant elle et son patron la regarda, tout sourire.

-Bienvenue à ma magnifique demeure, dit Gold, je vous en prie, entrez.

Il la débarrassa de son manteau et ils se dirigèrent à l'énorme salle à manger.

Gold lui tira la chaise puis lui dit de patienter le temps qu'il ait chercher le repas.

Elle observa la magnifique décoration qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Loin de se douter qu'un tel homme puisse avoir autant de goût en oeuvres d'art.

Il revint avec deux assiettes de spaghettis parfaitement dressées et une bouteille de vin rouge.

-Voilà pour mademoiselle, j'espère que vous aimerez ma recette, dit Gold.

-Merci, vous savez que vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, dit Belle.

-Alors vous pouvez également m'appeler par mon prénom, Rumplestilskin, ou plus simplement, Rumple, déclara Gold.

Belle commença à déguster son repas sous les yeux éblouis de Rumple.

-Vous êtes magnifique Belle, dit Rumple.

Une fois le repas terminé, Rumple entreprit de desservir la table.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis attirée par vous, vous me fascinez, dit Belle, un peu gênée.

-Depuis la première fois que je vous ai vu, je ne fait que penser à vous, je n,arrive pas à vous sortir de ma tête, avoua Rumple.

Rumple servit le dessert et le complémenta avec une tasse de thé.

Il lui tendit la tasse de thé qu'elle échappa malencontreusement. La tasse se brisa sur la table, lui ôtant un petit morceau sur le bord de celle-ci.

-Je suis désolée...S'excusa Belle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'une tasse, la rassura Rumple.

Rumple donna échangea sa tasse avec celle de Belle et but dans celle-ci.

Après avoir terminé le repas, Rumple proposa une balade dans ses jardin. Il emmena Belle sous un gazebo près d'un étang. Il souleva une bâche qui cachait un magnifique piano à queue.

-Cela fait un moment que je n'y ai pas joué, déclara Gold, j'aimerais vous jouer une mélodie que j'ai moi même écrite il y a quelques années.

Belle alla s'asseoir sur le banc de pianiste à seulement quelques centimètres de Rumple. Il se mit à jouer un air doux et mélancolique. Belle se rapprocha et se permit de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui vous attire chez moi, après tout, je pourrais être votre père, dit Gold.

-Je n,en sais rien, depuis le premier jour où je vous ai vue, je me suis sentie attirée par vous, dit Belle.

-Ce fut réciproque pour moi dearie, dit Rumple.

-Vous allez rire, dit Belle un peu gênée, mais je crois que c'est un coup de foudre, je ne peux plus me passer de vous.

Rumple cessa de jouer et dit à Belle,

-Je sais très bien de quoi vous parlez, jamais je n'ai vu aussi magnifique femme que vous, dit Gold. Belle, intelligente, drôle et un peu même maladroite, vous avez tout pour me plaire Mlle French, avoua Gold.

Au même moment, il mit sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme et remonta celui-ci.

-Je crois que je vous aime, dit Gold.

Il embrassa tendrement Belle d'un baiser chaste. S'aggripant à lui, elle approfondit leur baiser.

En voulant plus, Belle se leva et empoigna Gold par la cravate, le tirant vers le sofa de jardin, puis le poussa dessus. Tout en prenant garde à ne pas accrocher la jambe meurtrie de Rumple, elle le chevaucha tout en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle lui retira son veston, puis sa cravate et lui mordilla le cou.

Sentant la respiration de l,homme s'accélérer, Belle lui suça le cou pour y laisser un subtile suçon. Elle sentit le sexe de Gold se durcir. Rumple ôta la robe de Belle puis plongea son visage dans sa poitrine. Tout en continuant cette délicieuse torture, il défit le soutien gorge de Belle. Elle lui ôta sa chemise, afin de pouvoir sentir le contact direct avec sa peau.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit:

-Je t'aime aussi, je ne peux plus me passer de toi, avoua Belle.

Il s'embrassèrent passionnément et éperdument. Rumple enleva son pantalon et son boxer. Belle ôta sa culotte, les deux se trouvant complètement nus à la belle étoile.

-Je vais te faire l'amour tendrement, promit Gold.

Il lui caressa les seins, embrassa chaque parcelle de peau nue de Belle et entra en elle. Il imposa un rythme lent mais continu. Il intensifia la profondeur de la pénétration en donnant des coups de rein plus secs. Belle enroula ses mains dans les cheveux de Gold. Elle s'accrochait à ses épaules et griffait son dos de plaisir. Les griffures sur le dos de Rumple l'excitaient et le poussaient à accélérer la cadence. Alors qu'il sentit l'orgasme monter, Belle lui dit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas , je prend la pilule, tu peux rester en moi, dit Belle.

Il accéléra encore puis éjacula dans le corps humide et chaud de B elle. Il se retira puis se coucha à côté d'elle.

-J'aimerais tant t'avoir avec moi pour l'éternité, j'ai besoin de toi, souffla Rumple.

-Je sais , dit Belle.

-Souhaiterais tu m'épouser un jour? Demanda Gold.

-Je te suivrai n'importe où, pourvu que tu y soit. Avoua Belle.

-Trouves-tu que ça va trop vite entre nous? Demanda Rumple.

-Non, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir attendue depuis longtemps, dit Belle.

-Je ressens la même chose à ton égard, avoua Gold.

\- Alors fait de moi ta femme, souffla Belle.

\- Je me prépare alors pour ce grand jour, dit Gold.

Affichant un sourire radieux, Belle embrassa l'homme avec lequel elle désirait passer le reste de sa vie.

-J'aimerais bien rester mais ma coloc risque de s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas. On se voit au boulot, dit Belle.

-Très bien, bonne soirée, souhaita Rumple.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Belle quitta le manoir de son homme pour retourner chez elle.

 **Avez-vous aimé? Les reviews ne sont pas de refus, prochain chapitre, Belle avoue ses sentiments envers Rumple à Ruby. A+**


	6. Quelques instants suffisent

Jour 4 et 5

Belle s'arr te un stop, elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Au moment o elle repartit, une voiture qui passait perpendiculairement n'effectua pas son arr t et heurta de plein fouet la voiture de Belle du c t conducteur. Elle n'avait pas eue le temps de s'immobiliser pour viter le chauffard.

Apr s un moment qui sembla une ternit , Belle reprit conscience.

-Belle! Belle! Est-ce que tu m'entends? S'inqui ta une jeune femme se tenant sur le c t de la voiture renvers e sur la chauss e.  
-Hmmmmm...Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qui est Belle? R pondit Belle.  
\- Ne bouge pas, une ambulance arrive, reste avec moi. Dit la jeune femme.

-  
Quelques instants avant...

Emma prenait son caf tranquille chez Granny's alors qu'elle entendit un bruit de tole froiss e.  
Elle se pr cipita dehors et remarqua que deux voitures s' taient rentr es dedans. L'une d'elle avait le devant tout crabouill et l'autre se retrouvait l'envers dans le foss . tant le sh riff de la ville et effectuant le devoir de tout citoyen, elle alla aider la victime de la voiture renvers e puis que quelqu'un s'occupait de l'autre victime. Elle reconnut alors Belle, une autre l ve qu'elle avait connu son cole secondaire Boston. Juste avant, elle appella les services d'urgences pour que deux ambulances soient d p ch es sur les lieux de l'accident.

Moment pr sent...

Belle entendait des sir nes au loin, signe que les secours arrivaient. Tout tait arriv si vite...  
D'ailleurs, que faisait elle sur la route? Elle ne se souvenait m me plus de son propre nom. Un pompier s'avan a pour parler Belle.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle David, je veux vous aider. D'abord, si vous me disiez votre nom. Dit il en rassurant Belle.  
-Je...je sais pas, je... je ne me souviens plus...j'ai peur. Sanglota Belle.  
-D'accord, maintenant coute moi attentivement, on va sortir les pinces de d sincarc ration et on va te sortir de l , tu reste avec moi ok?  
Explica David.  
-ok, faites vite, je ne sens plus mes jambes, elles sont coinc es. Dit Belle.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Belle se retrouvait immobilis e sur la civi re et se dirigeait vers l'h pital.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de choc, un homme avec un sarreau blanc s'approcha.

-Je m'appelle Docteur Whale, je serai votre m decin traitant. Dit il avec assurance.

Il posa quelques questions et effectua une tonne de test, et on la transf ra dans une chambre.  
Apparemment elle s'appelait Belle French et elle venait d'emm nager il y a quelques jours Storybrooke.

Le lendemain matin une femme venait la visiter et pr tendait s'appeller Ruby et tre sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Elle lui apporta du jello rouge, soit disant son pr f r .

-Salut Belle, j'ai su du m decin que tu es amn sique alors tu ne doit pas te rappeler de moi, en tout cas, je t'ai apport ton jello pr f r ! Dit surexcit e Ruby.  
-Super, dit Belle, je le mangerai plus tard.  
-Ah et aussi, y'a ton patron dans la salle d'attente qui l'air de s'inqui ter beaucoup trop pour un employeur, dit Ruby avec une pointe de curiosit dans les te laisse te reposer, a+.

Vers 11h00, son m decin est venu faire son tour.

-Comment vous sentez Vous aujourd'hui Mlle French? Demanda le Dr Whale.  
-Un peu tourdie mais surtout m lang e. Avoua la patiente.  
-C'est bien normal dans votre cas, vous avez t bien chanceuse, vous ne vous en sortez qu'avec une lac ration au dessus de l'oeil ainsi qu'une s v re commotion c r brale, ce qui explique votre amn sie. Explica Whale. Vous devriez r cup rer vos souvenirs d'ici quelques jours. Je reviendrai vous voir demain, prenez soin de vous.

Apr s la sortie du docteur, un homme entra dans la pi ce.

-Bonjour Belle, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Dit celui-ci apparemment soulag .  
-Excusez moi, mais qui tes vous? Demanda Belle, mal l'aise.  
-Bien s r, j'aurais d me douter que tu te soit cogn e la t te. Dit l'homme, visiblement vex .  
-Je suis votre patron, , mais nous sommes assez proche pour vous m'appeliez par mon pr nom. Dit l'homme.  
\- tions nous...enfin vous savez? H sita Belle.  
-En fait, on pr voyait de se marier... Dit l'homme, un peu g n .  
-Je suis d sol e, j'aimerais me souvenir,dit Belle, le docteur dit que je devrais me souvenir d'ici quelques rassura Belle.  
-Bon, je vais vous laisser vous reposer, je reviendrai demain si vous le voulez. Dit Rumple.  
-Bien s r, alors demain, d clara Belle. 


	7. Flash back

Jour 5 _

Flash back

Une lumiere aveuglante approche a toute vitess a ma gauche, je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver, puis les eclats de verre volants dans tous les sens, les objet dans la voiture qui me frappent avec une incroyable force et puis black out, je n'entend qu'une voix appeller au loin, je vois embrouille, on appelle quelqu'un. Mais qui est cette Belle?  
Fin du flash back...

-Belle, est-ce que ca va? S'inquieta une voix feminine.  
Elle se rend compte qu'il s'agit de sa meilleure amie.

-Ah...euh...excuse moi, c'est juste que les images de l'accident me reviennent constamment en tete, repondit Belle.  
-Non ca va. Alors, est-ce que ta memoire te revient un peu, demanda Ruby.  
-Un peu, je sais qui tu es maintenant et je me souviens de mon nom, dit Belle.  
-Ah, mais c'est genial ca! S'exclama un peu trop fort son amie.  
-Shhhh, on est dans un hopital, remarqua Belle.  
-Oups d sol , s'excusa Ruby.  
-Ca va, dit Belle.  
-En passant, ton chien de garde est encore dans le couloir a te veiller, dit la brune.  
-De quoi tu parles? S'interrogea Belle.  
-Ton patron...S'ennuya Ruby. J'y vais je vais vous laisser, on va avoir une bonne discussion quand tu seras en meilleur etat.

Belle regarda son amie partir, et, comme la veille, son patron entra dans la chambre.

-Comment allez-vous ce matin Mlle French? Demanda Gold.  
-Mieux qu'hier, merci. Remercia Belle.  
-Et la memoire, ca revient? Dit son interlocuteur.  
-Pas en ce qui vous concerne malheureusement, s'excusa Belle, le docteur dit que la memoire a court terme prendra plus de temps a me revenir.  
-Je peux attendre, je ne suis pas presse. Dit Gold.  
-Au fait, si tout est en ordre, je quitte l'hopital demain, s'exclama Belle.  
-C'est une bonne nouvelle alors, dit l'homme.  
-En fait, je me demandais si je pouvais me rendre sur mon lieu de travail, pour essayer de me souvenir, demanda Belle.  
-Pas de probleme, je viendrai vous prendre demain lorsque vous aurez votre conge de l'hopital, dit le brun.  
-Merci, remercia la jeune femme.  
-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, a demain alors, dit Gold, soudainement de bonne humeur.

Alors que l'homme sort, l'infirmiere arrive avec ses medicaments. Belle doit prendre ses anti-douleurs, ses anti-inflammatoire et une autre pilule dont elle na aucune idee de ce qu'il s'agit. Il etait deja presque l'heure du diner. Quelques minutes apres un prepose etait venu lui porter son plateau, la bouffe de l'hopital n'etait pas vraiment geniale. Elle se contenta de piocher dans son assiete, boire et manger son dessert. Elle termina avec le jello de Ruby, elle remercia le ciel d'avoir une amie si attentionnee et engloutit le dessert.

Apres avoir mange, Belle fit une petite sieste bien meritee. Lorsqu'elle se reveilla le docteur lui rendait visite.

-Bonjour Mlle French, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui, demanda machinalement le Dr Whale.  
-Je vais bien, je tiens le coup. Repondit la patiente.  
-Vos signes vitaux sont bons, il n'y a pas d'oedeme cerebral ni d'hemorragie interne, vous passerez la nuit pour s'assurer que tout est ok et vous pourrez quitter demain dans la matinee, est-ce que cela vous va? Demanda le medecin.  
-Parfaitement, merci, dit Belle.

Elle pourrait enfin sortir le lendemain, ne restait plus qu'a trouver un moyen de communiquer cette information avec son patron pour qu'il puisse venir la chercher au bon moment.

Je sais que le chapitre n'est pas tres long mais il ne se passe pas grand chose cette journee la pour notre rumbelle. C'est le deuxieme chapitre sans accents, j'en suis desolee, je viens tout juste de m'acheter un nouveau laptop et je n'ai pas encore word dessus alors je m'arrange avec ce que j'ai.  
Des reviews ne seraient pas de refus. Passez une bonne soiree. A+ 


End file.
